


For Your Eyes Only

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sequel to Centerfold ... Jack and Ianto indulge in a naughty photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

  
**Title:** For Your Eyes Only  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Sequel to Centerfold ... Jack and Ianto indulge in a naughty photo shoot.  
 **Warnings:** Slash  
 **Spoilers:** Set after series 2 but nothing else  
 **Rating:** NC17 

“If you want to take those photo's today we need to stop,” Ianto murmured in his lovers ear. “or I'm not going to be in any kind of fit state.”

  


“Oh I don't know,” Jack replied, pressing little butterfly kisses to the younger man's neck and eliciting more than a few soft moans. “I think I know a few ways to get you all hard and excited again.”

  


“Too tired, and it's all your fault,” Ianto told him. “moving house is not inductive to feeling energised!”

  


“Then I guess I shouldn't do this then,” Jack smirked, running the palm over his lovers erection, now covered only by his briefs. 

  


“Not unless you want me to come a lot sooner than I'd like and then fall asleep, preferably in your arms?” Ianto asked.

  


“I could take naked photo's of you in your sleep?” Jack suggested.

  


“No, oh no,” Ianto chuckled, pushing Jack off and getting to his feet. “go and find your camera, you have me all excited about this idea of yours now.”

  


“Are you sure you don't want me to round up a couple if lovely ladies to make out for you?” Jack grinned, cocking an eyebrow at him. “We could ask them to join in?”

  


“Completely unnecessary, and you should know by now I don't share,” Ianto retorted. “Camera now, before I change my mind.”

  


“I'm going, I'm going,” Jack replied, scrabbling to his feet and heading for the box he'd left in the hall, positive that was the one than held his camera equipment, fishing it out quickly and heading back to the lounge.

  


“It's a shame you don't own a sheepskin rug,” Jack said while setting his camera up on the adjustable tripod.

  


“Tacky Jack, tacky,” Ianto retorted. “we are not re-enacting a porn shoot.”

  


“But you look so good in that picture, laid out on that rug,” Jack grinned.

  


“Maybe so, but for this I shall be going with the duvet off my bed,” Ianto replied, giving him a wink. “I got a new cover to celebrate tonight, I know you'll love it.”

  


“Well fetch it then, this is all set up and ready,” Jack told him, indicating the camera. 

  


Ianto returned from the bedroom a minute or so later carrying the duvet off his bed, Jack couldn't help but smile at the colour of the cover which was a deep claret in colour.

  


“Now that definitely is more your colour than the sheepskin rug,” Jack had to admit, watching Ianto fold it in half and spread it on the floor in front of the camera.

  


“I thought you'd approve,” Ianto smiled, pulling off his only remaining clothing, his socks and his briefs. 

  


“Beautiful,” Jack leered, looking through the camera lens.

  


“Strip Jack, there's no way I'm doing this while you're still wearing your briefs, let alone your t-shirt,” Ianto insisted, hands on his hips watching as Jack removed the items along with his socks.

  


“Better?” Jack asked.

  


“Much,” Ianto agreed, turning to rummage around in the drawer of the sideboard and extracting a small bottle of lube and setting it down at the end of the duvet on the carpet. “How'd you want me?”

  


“However you feel most comfortable and we'll go from there,” Jack told him, his eyes roving over every inch of his lovers body. 

  


Ianto dropped down onto his knees and then lay flat on his belly, putting his hands under his head he tilted it to the side to look up at Jack through his eyelashes.

  


“Perfect,” Jack told him, taking more than half a dozen shots.

  


Ianto moved a little so that he was tilting back a little, one hand still under his head and the other resting in front of his chest while his bent his knee a little, raising his thigh.

  


“You're a natural,” Jack told him, taking more pictures. 

  


“So the people at the porn magazine told me, once I began to relax,” Ianto admitted. “they took a lot of photo's but they sent me the negatives, which I destroyed before you ask.”

  


“Shame, but I have to admit I find your hairy chest much sexier then the waxed version,” Jack told him while his lover changed position again.

  


This time Ianto lay completely on his side so that Jack could see his cock clearly, his head resting on his hand, propped up by his elbow and the other on his hip.

  


“Touch yourself,” Jack told him, his voice husky with lust.

  


Ianto rolled over onto his back and slid one hand slowly down his front, his fingers moving through the soft hairs on his chest to seek out a nipple, teasing it with his fingers into a hard nub while Jack took picture after picture. 

  


Moving in what seemed like a tortuously slow way to Jack, Ianto's hand slid down his body further, over his belly and the sliding across his hip while Jack waited impatiently for it to reach his cock.

  


“Do it,” Jack said in a hissed whisper, still taking photo after photo.

  


Ianto's fingers slipped easily through the short hairs at the base of his cock, swirling the tips through them in small circles knowing exactly what he what he was doing, teasing his lover.

  


“Ianto!” Jack tone one of begging.

  


The younger man trailed his finger up the fill length of his cock from base to tip, wrapping it around the head and slowly wanking himself before pulling back the foreskin to reveal the hidden, leaking slit, swiping a finger though his essence and then raising it to his lips to taste himself.

  


Jack almost abandoned the camera at that point and it took every ounce of his stamina not to, his eyes locked on his lovers body he watched him part his legs and reach between then to cup his balls.

  


Lifting the tripod and camera Jack moved their position so it was now pointing at his lover lengthwise instead of side on so he had a birds eye view between the younger man's legs.

  


Thankful he'd put the memory card with plenty of memory in the camera Jack continued to take plenty of photographs, when Ianto reached for the lube he'd deposited earlier Jack's breath hitched and his hand moved to his own rock hard erection between his legs, stroking it lazily.

  


Ianto pumped the lube into the palm of his hand and then dropped the bottle down beside him, rubbing his hands together to coat it over his fingers and then dipped one down between his legs.

  


Jack was so transfixed he almost forgot to keep taking pictures, forcing himself to focus he pressed the button as often as he could remember to, watching Ianto's feet slip up the duvet, his knees bending and his legs parting wider to reveal the entrance to his body.

  


Ianto's fingers slid over his perineum and then down towards the tight ring of muscle, circling it, teasing it and then pushing the tip of the digit inside himself with a small moan of pleasure.

  


“Feels so good,” Ianto murmured, the finger moving deeper into his body.

  


“More,” Jack gasped, his hand now working faster on his own cock.

  


The younger man began to move the finger, fucking himself slowly with the digit and making the kind of sounds that were doing nothing for Jack's self control. 

  


Adding a second finger to his hole Ianto's back arched off the duvet a little, pushing the digits deep within himself and his other hand moving to wrap around his cock.

  


His hips moving back and forth, fucking himself on his own fingers and then then pushing his cock into his fist, his pants and moans escaping his mouth uncontrollably.

  


“Gonna come,” Ianto managed to pant out seconds before his orgasm hit, his body stilling for a second before it convulsed rhythmically and he came, his come spurting out in long streams over his belly and chest and then dribbling over his fist as he stroked himself through the aftershocks.

  


Jack abandoned the camera, his self control completely gone and rushed over to his lover, dropped down on to his knees between his legs.

  


Ianto slid his fingers from his hole and lifted one leg to rest his ankle on the Captains shoulder in invitation, passing him the lube.

  


Jack coated his aching cock quickly and then moved forwards, pressing the head of his cock to his lovers entrance and pushed slowly inside, the tight heat threatening to send him flying over the edge before he even moved.

  


“Just a sec ...” Jack mumbled, trying to stop his orgasm, stilling completely.

  


“Fuck me Jack, I need you to fuck me,” Ianto urged.

  


“I won't last,” Jack panted.

  


“I don't care, I just want to feel you move inside me,” Ianto told him, dropping his foot back down and then wrapping both of his legs around the Captains waist.

  


Jack pressed his chest to his lovers, kissing his hard he began to thrust hard and fast, his orgasm building fast he groaned his release into Ianto's mouth less than a minute later.

  


“Shit, that was so hot,” Jack panted, resting his head on his lovers chest.

  


“So I guessed from your reaction,” Ianto chuckled softly. “I hope you got lots of pictures?”

  


“Hundreds,” Jack told him, lifting his head to kiss his lover softly.

  


“Just remember that they are for your eyes only,” Ianto told him.

  


“Mine and yours alone,” Jack agreed, looking into his lovers sleepy eyes. “bed? We can go through them tomorrow and decide which ones to keep.”

  


“Bed sounds good,” Ianto agreed, moaning softly at the loss of Jack's cock when he slid it from his body and then let Jack pull him to his feet. 

  


Jack grabbed the duvet from the floor and draped it over his arm, pulling his lover to the bedroom and leaving the camera where it stood, the last image showing clearly on the screen at the back, Ianto looking wanton, satisfied and truly beautiful.

  


The End.   


  



End file.
